What Is
by RosieCheeks101
Summary: Sammy is dead and Abigail is in mourning. They had been dating in secret for a few days before his untimely death and she is shocked to discover he left her something incredibly big yet so small and growing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Academy. If I did Sammy would be living with Abigail and their child in a small house somewhere happily married.

**Chapter 1**

**Abigail's PoV**

"Umm, Miss Raine, could you help me with my pirouettes? I know how to do them but they just don't feel right and I have a half hour to kill before I go watch Sammy dance," I asked Miss Raine.

"Are you not going to watch Tara?" Miss Raine asked.

"No," I replied simply.

"Come, we'll take the studio connected to my office in case I get any important calls."

And she did get an important call. Not only important to her but to Tara, Kat, Christian, Grace, Ethan, Ben, Ollie and me. Sammy Lieberman, my boyfriend even if nobody knew, was dead, dead and gone, just like that. And I had been his first love, and his last.

I cried myself to sleep that night and the many nights that followed. A week after his death we had a funeral and a bonfire on the beach, just like he had wanted. For weeks after that I felt very sick and started vomiting and getting stomach cramps along with feeling faint. Ethan cared for me and he said more than once that I had to go to the doctor. I never did. I knew exactly what was wrong even before that stupid test that sealed my fate. Damn stick.

Flashback

Sammy and I danced around under the stars. We laughed like school children. Nobody knew what we had been doing those past few days.

When we got to my dorm room we stood at the door and started to make out.

"Hey Sammy, Tara's out for the night with Ben and she won't be back 'til real late," I whispered in to his ear.

"Oh," he said completely oblivious of what I was saying.

"She's out aalll night," I tried again.

"Oh," he said again his eyes growing wide as he finally got it.

"C'mon," I said and pulled him into the dorm room.

Back to the present and I was sitting outside a doctors clinic in tears having just discovered my dance career would soon be over. We had been safe every time we had done it. Yet here I was pregnant.

Kat knew there was a chance 'cause she found the test in our bin because i had moved back in with her for third year. What she didn't know was who the father was. No one had even known we were going out. We wanted to tell them but there had been so much going on in Sammy's life at the time with the Prix and everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Abigail's PoV**

"Kat, I'm not going to be able to be a dancer. I'm going to get big and fat and it's all going to end with me going to hospital. I want to be there for the kid and I've seen how dancers treat there kids and its not pretty," I wailed to Kat in between chucking up bits of my lunch. We were in the bathroom with my head over the toilet and her holding my hair back.

"Abigail, my family is not a great example," she said to me wincing as I threw up again.

"Your right, because you have a father and my baby won't," I wailed before I really realized what I had said.

"You could maybe tell the father, or at least, you know, tell me who it is," she said not actually expecting me to tell her who it was.

"You wanna know so badly, I'll tell you," I said to her before putting my head down to vomit one last time before getting up.

"Really, you'll seriously tell me?" Kat said a little to loudly as her eyes grew wider and wider.

"Yes," I said as I walked over to my bed and she walked over to hers.

"Who?" She asked as soon as I had said yes.

"S-s-sammy, the father is Sammy," I almost found it impossible to say his name.

"What, how is that possible?" she asked genuinely puzzled.

"We, we were dating, we were going to go public after the Prix, b-but we never got the chance," I said as i began to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey. No, you don't get to cry. You have a little bit of Sammy with you everywhere you go. That is not something to cry about, that is a privilege," she tried to reason with me.

"I know Kat but what if it's a boy, I would love a little boy if it weren't Sammy's but he might look to much like Sammy and I'll see him in the kid everyday and I'll be forced to think about Sammy and the accident every second of every day and then the kid will want to know why daddy isn't around and I'll have to tell him/her about the stupid car and the fact that it was a hit and run and how the guy's in jail and how Sammy died on the way to the hospital and I'll have to re-live the accident," I said in hysterics.

"Abigail, its not that bad, you may not be a dancer but there are other options for your future," Kat whispered. "You could be anything you want. You might even be able to take a year off and come back and do third year next year."

"Yeah right," I said. "Miss Raine's gonna die when she finds out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kat's PoV**

I hated to see her like that. She was lucky to have the little baby with her even if she didn't see it.

"I'm going to be stuck with a baby and I'll have to look after it all by myself," Abigail wailed to me.

"Hey, you have me here to help out, I will happily accept the roles of godmother and auntie Kitty-Kat," I said with a smile.

"And what makes you think I want you to be godmother?" she asked me with a smirk. The first time she smiled since finding out.

"Um, I was the father's best friend and I was yours until we were twelve. Also lack of options considering you hate Grace and you and Tara are frenemies. Who else do you have to ask?" I asked her with a smile.

"It depends, are you all right with Christian or Ollie being the godfather?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess, are you planning on asking one of them?" I asked completely understanding why she would want to ask them.

"Yeah," she said with a small smile.

"Abi, it's a great idea to choose one of them. They were both really close to Sammy," I said to her genuinely meaning it.

"Thank you Kat, oh, and the kid will definitely be calling you auntie Kitty-Kat," she said with a laugh.

"Thank you, I promise I'll be a good godmother and will be an awesome auntie," I said with a proud smile.

"Thank you so much Kat, Oh god," she said before running into our bathroom. This was one of those times we were lucky there was a bathroom in every room.

**(Three Months Later)**

**Abigail's PoV**

*Abigail's Dream*

"Come on Abigail, pick up," He was getting frustrated now, first Tara cancelled his call and now Abigail wouldn't pick up.

"Hey Abs, it's Sammy here, look, I think we should tell the others what we're doing, the dating part I mean, so just call me when you get this message, 'kay, I'll see you at the Prix and we can talk, bye. I-I love you," he had left his message and he was back on his run.

He started to cross the road and all of a sudden I could hear burning rubber and wanted to yell out to him but nothing would come out. He turned to see a black van speeding towards him. He tried to get out of the way but it was to late.

*End Dream*

"Aaaahhh," I screamed as I woke up from my recurring nightmare.

"Abigail, are you okay, you had the dream again, didn't you?" Kat asks me. I didn't even realize she was there until she spoke.

"How did you know?" I asked even though it was a really stupid question.

"I know because a) you just woke up screaming and b) you were talking in your sleep. You have got to tell Miss Raine Abigail, you are four months pregnant and only me, your family and Christian know," Kat said, Christian was going to be the godfather to the baby as Sammy and Ollie had broken up. Great, I was talking out loud yet when I tried to talk in the dream I was completely mute.

"Fine, I'll tell her in the morning if you come with me," I said and rolled over to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kat's PoV**

"Uhh, Miss Raine, can me and Abigail talk to you after class?" I asked Miss Raine while at the same time trying to stop my teeth from chattering.

"Of course Katrina," Miss Raine said calling me by my dreaded full name. "But for now, back to work as Tinkerbell."

We met with her after class and I stood by Abigail's side as she told Miss Raine the news no teacher, especially one at the National Academy of Dance, wants to hear.

"How far along are you?" She asked Abigail with her notorious eyebrow raised higher than I had ever seen it before.

"Four months," Abigail replied and I could see that she was fighting back tears.

"Have you told the father yet?" Was Miss Raine's next rapid fire question. This set Abigail off and she erupted into tears. Miss Raine looked at me for answers.

"Umm, Miss, it's a bit hard to tell him, h-h-he's not with us anymore," I couldn't bear to say his name.

"Oh, so the father is Samuel Lieberman?" I can see her face change at the realization. Almost, pity.

"Yes miss, the father is Sammy," I answered the only reason I could bear to say his name was because he had hated the name Samuel.

"Miss Raine, what do you think's going to happen," Abigail managed in a meek voice.

"Well, you can't continue in your classes this year but I will allow you to come back next year if you're ready," Miss Raine said and I even think I saw her smile. "Also I can allow you to stay as a 'guest' in the spare bed in Katrina's room until you find an apartment for yourself," yes she was definitely smiling now.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Abigail kept on saying it over and over again.

"You can't stay there forever. Oh and Kat, I give you permission to move off campus if you want to look after Abigail, I don't want you living alone, okay Abigail."

"Yes miss we completely understand," Abigail said with a grin spreading across her face. But it was my turn to say thank you and I did, over and over again.

We were moving off campus and out into the big wide world. And we were doing it together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Abigail's PoV**

My stomach began to churn as we were looking at apartments around Sydney Harbour. Oh no, I was not going to vomit here. I couldn't, it was a beautiful apartment me and Kat really wanted but if I vomited I would need to pay with money I didn't have. Kat must have seen my face going pale because she pulled me out of the apartment building along the footpath into the boarding house and into our dorm rooms bathroom. It was lucky that the apartment building was right next to the academy for Kat's classes and later mine.

"Okay, note to selves, we must not buy any white furniture," Kat said as I vomited for hopefully the last time as the many pregnancy magazines had said the morning sickness should pass at four months.

"Kat, why would we buy white furniture there is a baby who will have to grow up there?!" I yelled more than asked.

"Gee, I was kidding Abigail. Those mood-swings are hitting you hard hey. Imagine how you're going to be during labour," Kat said in the same jokey voice.

"You don't have to imagine it 'cause you'll be there to find out," I said completely not joking.

"I want to buy that apartment Kat," I told her without even really realizing I had said it.

"So do I. I'll talk to the people this afternoon," she said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you," I said to her completely sincere.

"So, I have classes, want to come and watch?" Kat asked knowing the answer already.

"Let's go it's time for pas de deux class and I want to see all of the little second year monkeys dance," I said and pulled her out of the room after grabbing an ice-cream container, just in case.

"Hey, did you just call me a monkey?!" She play yelled.

"You bet I did," I replied while tugging at her arm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

***five months later***

**Kat's PoV**

"Kat, Kat it's coming!" I could hear Abigail screaming from the living room. I ran out into the room to find her doubled over holding her stomach in pain and clenching her teeth in an unsuccessful attempt not to scream. I rushed to the phone and then over to her side. I dialed 000 and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" I hear a perky lady on the other end ask.

"My friend, she's pregnant and she's going into labor!" I basically screamed at her.

"Okay, what's your address honey?" she asked me calmly and I gave her our address."Okay, how old's your friend and what's her name?"

"Her name is Abigail Elizabeth Armstrong and she's eighteen," I managed while helping Abigail onto the couch.

"An ambulance is on the way."

"Thank-you," I said and she hung up.

Three hours later and we were playing with a small girl named Samantha Jade Lieberman. She was beautiful. She had a small tuft of chocolate brown hair and brown eyes like Sammy's and Abigail's darker skin.

I walked over to the small crib in the corner and picked up an equally small boy called Christopher Jordan Lieberman. He had lighter skin and Abigail's hair and eyes. I took him over to his mother and twin sister.

We were pretty surprised that they were twins but at the same time to happy for words. They were beautiful and we would watch them as they grew up. I was so proud to be a part of these kids lives. I knew that Sammy would have loved these kids.


End file.
